No siempre se puede tener un final feliz
by brico4899
Summary: En otro universo ellos vivieron felices para siempre


**Empecé a escribir esto antes de que empezase la segunda temporada de Flash de modo que, si habéis visto el primer capitulo, no os terminara de encajar y si no lo habéis visto no diré nada aporque no quiere hacer spoilers.  
**

En otro universo Barry acababa de perder sus poderes a manos de un metahumano que podía absorber la electricidad y le estaba costando hacerse a la idea.

"Me encantaba ser Flash. Me encantaba la sensación de correr a cientos de quilómetros por hora, el viento golpeando en mí cara" Explicaba Barry a Caitlin con una sonrisa triste en su rostro "No se si voy a ser capaz de vivir sin eso Caitlin"

Caitlin sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Barry se veía tan impotente, tan destrozado, que quería hacer algo para ayudarlo. Probablemente lo que iba a hacer no fuese la mejor opción pero llevaba ya un tiempo queriendo hacerlo de modo que se fue acercando lentamente a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cisco eligió justo ese momento para entrar "Farooq... ¡WOW! ¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?"

Caitlin se apartó de inmediato de Barrry, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza "Dios, Barry, lo siento mucho, no se lo que me ha pasado, yo..."

Sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando porque, en esta ocasión fue Barry el que la besó a ella. Caitlin se sorprendió pero no tardó en devolverle el beso. Cuando al fin se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y respiraban con dificultad.

"No tienes ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevo deseando hacer esto" Susurró Barry, acariciándole la mejilla a Caitlin.

* * *

En otro universo Joe y Cisco acababan de rescatar a Caitlin del almacén donde Snart la había encerrado y la llevaban a la comisaria para que le tomasen declaración.

Al llegar se encontraron a Barry que los estaba esperando. Cuando vio a Caitlin, Barry corrió hacia ella, Caitlin se preparó para recibir un abrazo pero, en lugar de eso, Barry estampó sus labios contra los suyos, besándola con pasión y deseo. Joe y Cisco se quedaron completamente asombrados pero no dijeron nada y se alejaron para darles algo de espacio.

"Pensaba que nunca volvería a verte" Dijo Barry con voz rota cuando finalmente dejó de besarla "No vuelvas a decirme jamás que no venga a por ti, porque siempre voy a estar allí cuando me necesites"

Caitlin solo pudo asentir en shock, todavía intentando asimilar la idea de que Barry Allen la hubiese besado.

* * *

En otro universo, después de encerrar a Shawna Baez en el acelerador de partículas, Caitlin y Barry hablaron sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el Karaoke.

Barry había descubierto que veía a Caitlin como algo más que una amiga. Caitlin por su parte hacia ya tiempo que había dejado de pensar en Barry solo como un amigo, sin embargo la experiencia de la ultima noche le había hecho darse cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorada de Barry. Por desgracia ninguno de los dos sabía lo que sentía el otro.

"¿Entonces vas a llamar a esa chica que te dio su numero?" Preguntó Caitlin, disimulando el dolor que eso le provocaba.

"Me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso con todo lo que bebiste" Respondió Barry con evasivas.

"Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar por mucho que bebas" A Barry le sorprendió ver un destello de dolor en los ojos de Caitlin.

Caitlin se despidió con una sonrisa triste y fue hacia su coche. Barry se la quedó mirando, sin saber que hacer. Estaba convencido de que le gustaba Caitlin pero no querría arriesgarse a perder su amistad con ella por culpa de eso. Claro que no tendría porque perder nada si ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Barry no pensó, sencillamente corrió hacia Caitlin y le dio la vuelta para poder besarla en los labios. Ella estaba claramente sorprendida al principio pero no tardó en devolverle el beso con tantas ganas que Barry no dudó ni por un instante que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Caitlin tenia una sonrisa radiante en sus labios "¿Debo suponer entonces que no vas a llamar a esa chica?"

Barry se río y apoyó su frente en la de Caitlin "¿Por que iba a molestarme en llamar a otra chica cuando tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo en mis brazos?"

* * *

En otro universo Barry acompañó a Caitlin a su casa después de descubrir que el Dr Wells era Reverse Flash.

"¿Te pasa algo?" No has dicho nada en un buen rato" Preguntó Barry después de que Caitlin lo invitase a entrar.

"Estoy bien" Respondió Caitlin, tal vez demasiado rápido.

"Mira se que descubrir que Wells es Reverse Flash ha sido muy duro para ti y que debes estar sufriendo mucho pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas"

"Se que estarás a mi lado si te necesito, Barry, pero nunca de la forma en la que yo lo desearía" Susurró Caitlin, con la voz entrecortada, mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla.

Barry la miró confundido "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Hannibal Blates me ha besado" Declaró Caitlin, dejando a Barry en completo shock "Estábamos en el laboratorio, él tenia tu apariencia, y de repente me ha dado la vuelta con sus labios a centímetros de los mios, yo le he preguntado que estaba haciendo y el me ha dicho que era algo que debería haber hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y me ha besado"

"Cait, lo siento, yo nunca..."

"Y yo se lo he devuelto" Le interrumpió Caitlin antes de que pudiera decir nada más "Porque pensaba que eras tú. Deseaba que fueses tú. Porque llevo muchos meses esperando que hicieras algo parecido, que me dijeras que, en algún lugar dentro de ti, sientes algo parecido a lo que yo siento por ti" En ese punto las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Caitlin "Y es por eso que, a pesar de que yo sabía que algo no iba bien y que no era propio de ti hacer esto, le devolví el beso. Estaba tan feliz que no me preocupaba nada más. Pero luego descubrí que no eras tú y me sentí como una idiota al pensar que realmente podrías sentir algo por mí. Yo... Yo no puedo seguir con esto Barry, no puedo"

Tras un largo e incomodo silencio Barry habló "¿Por que nunca me dijiste como te sentías?"

"¿Para que? Tú amas a Iris y cuando parecía que lo ibas superando empezaste a salir con Linda. ¿Por que iba molestarme en...?" Barry la silenció con un beso en los labios.

"Porque, si me lo hubieses dicho, habría podido hacer esto mucho antes"

* * *

En otro universo Barry y Caitlin se conocieron en la universidad y se hicieron amigos enseguida. Ambos compartían su amor por la ciencia y tenían mucho en común. Antes de que terminase el primer año Barry le pidió una cita a Caitlin a lo que ella, con una sonrisa en los labios, le respondió que por que había tardado tanto en pedírselo.

Cuando terminaron la universidad ambos fueron contratados por el Dr Wells para trabajar en Laboratorios STAR.

Unos meses después, coincidiendo con su cuarto aniversario, Barry le pidió a Caitlin que se casara con él y ella, llorando de felicidad, aceptó sin dudarlo.

* * *

Hay muchos universos en los que Barry Allen y Caitlin Snow vivieron felices para siempre.

Tal vez este sea el único en el que no lo lograron.


End file.
